Say Hello to the Cursed
by Midnight Rose 0498
Summary: Lucy wants to train with Gajeel and Juvia. But. of course, her team doesn't respect her wishes. An accident happens and fourteen members of Fairy Tail get transported to a new world. A world where a certain family turn into Zodiac animals. Now the two groups must work together. Join them as they battle hidden enemies and make new friends in their quest to get home.
1. Helping Lucy

_Say Hello to the Cursed._

Disclaimer: Say Hello to the Cursed is a Fruits Basket and Fairy Tail crossover fanfiction. All images and characters are the property of Natsuki Takaya and Hiro Mashima.

Accidental Disappearances.

It was a warm autumn day when eighteen members of the Fairy Tail guild vanished. Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy Tail's only Celestial Wizard, had decided she needed to train. She was tired of being the weak link in her team, of always needing to be rescued like a perpetual damsel in distress. With her rent somehow paid, she was free to train for the rest of the month. So she chose to ask Juvia Lockser and Gajeel Redfox to help her train in the East Forest.

Inviting Juvia and Gajeel to her apartment was the easiest part of the endeavour. Convincing them to help her was a little bit harder. Gajeel's main objection was that he would hurt her if he trained her. He wasn't sadistic anymore, like he was when he was in Phantom Lord, but it still wasn't in his nature to hold back. And Juvia just wasn't sure she wanted to help her 'love rival.' Lucy couldn't stop her eye roll. No matter how many times it was said, Juvia wouldn't accept the fact that Lucy had no romantic feelings for Gray Fullbuster.

"Look, the reason I'm asking you is _because_ you won't hold back, Gajeel. I need to learn how to fight and it's no good to fight against someone holding back. A real enemy won't hold back or make allowances for my fighting capabilities, or lack thereof. And I can't ask my team. Gray would hold back too much, Natsu would either burn me to a crisp or go chasing after some shiny thing that caught his eye and Erza would try to teach me how to fight with a sword, which is great and all but that's not what I need right now."

Lucy sighed, leaning back against her couch as she looked at Juvia. She really liked her. Juvia was smart and strong and she had this really admirable conviction in herself and her feelings. Lucy just wished she would stop seeing her as a love rival. She truly had no interest in Gray. They were like siblings, nothing more. The same could be said for the rest of her team. She had no romantic feelings for anyone in the guild.

"Juvia, I know you see me as some sort of competitor for Gray's affections. Which, to be honest, is incredibly bizarre to me because I can't recall a single instance where I treated Gray as anything other than the brother I see him as. But I honestly don't like Gray that way and I really would like your help. I think you would be the perfect person to help me strengthen my control over my magic, as well as help me expand my magical stores."

Juvia sat in silence for a moment, thinking. She didn't understand why Lucy would ask for her help. She wasn't really sure how to respond. Juvia liked Lucy, she was very friendly and she accepted Juvia when she joined the guild without question, but Juvia and Lucy didn't really spend time together. So why ask Juvia? Why not Erza or Mirajane? They were both S-class, surely they would be better suited to the task? Juvia didn't realize she had spoken aloud until Lucy responded to Juvia's questions.

"Because you're strong. Juvia, when I met you, you didn't have very good control. You couldn't make the rain stop, no matter how much you wanted to. Your powers were tied to your emotions and the rain made you sad. The more it rained, the sadder you were. The sadder you were, the more it rained. But that really doesn't happen now. You have such amazing control over your powers now. I envy you for it."

Getting up, Lucy made her way over to the two of them and grabbed each of their hands.

"You guys are so strong and I really admire you both. Please, just think about it. I really would like your help."

Gajeel and Juvia looked at each other thoughtfully. Gajeel did want to help Lucy. She had impressed him long ago, when she kept standing up to him and taunting him, despite the brutal beating he had inflicted on her. And maybe learning how to defend herself would improve her self-confidence.

He wasn't blind and sitting in a corner of the guild allowed him to see a lot. Gajeel wasn't sure how no one else saw it but he saw how Bunny would flinch and how her eyes would darken with shame and self-loathing every time someone would talk about how she always needed rescuing. He hated it. And that image, the image of her sad and doubting, was what decided it for him.

Juvia wanted to help. Lucy spoke so highly of Juvia and she wanted to be a friend to Juvia and get to know her better. Juvia wanted that, too. Lucy had been such a good friend to Juvia already, how could Juvia say no to the opportunity to return the favour and get to know Lucy better? And she would get to spend time with Gajeel-sama as well! Juvia couldn't think of a better way to spend time with them both.

The two mages turned to Lucy and spoke simultaneously, their voices overlapping.

"Ok, Bunny, I'm in."

"Juvia would love to help, Lucy."


	2. Disrespecting Lucy

Disrespecting Lucy.

Now that it was decided that Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel would spend one month training in the East Forest, all Lucy had to do was tell her team. Which was going to be much easier said than done. There was bound to be shouting, arguing and random bouts of destruction, courtesy of Natsu and Gray fighting. No way was she going to tell them at her apartment.

So she chose to tell them at the guildhall. The guildhall was in constant disarray. It was honestly chaos there. And Master Makarov would be able to stop the team if they got out of hand, which was very likely. She wanted to tell Erza first. As the third sanest person on the team, Erza hopefully would let her explain without overreacting. But that hope went out the window, floating away like dust caught in a breeze, when Erza stood up and shouted her response at a Natsu-level volume.

"YOU'RE DOING WHAT WITH WHO?!"

Lucy yelped as a stray chair flew her way, ducking just in time to avoid being hit. Natsu rushed towards her, abandoning the guild-wide brawl he had, once again, started without a thought. Lucy sighed as Gray and Happy followed him, all three of them joining her and Erza at the table and asking what was going on.

"I'm training with Gajeel and Juvia in the East Forest for the rest of the month. Gajeel's going to teach me hand-to-hand combat and Juvia is gonna help me increase my control over my magic."

Counting silently, Lucy laid her head down on the table, waiting for the inevitable snap. She managed to reach the number six (a new record) before her team erupted. Well, more like Natsu erupted while Erza and Gray glared at her. Happy just looked shocked and upset.

"YOU ASKED THE IRON MORON AND GRAY'S STALKER TO HELP YOU TRAIN?! WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK US? WE'RE YOUR TEAM MATES! WE SHOULD HELP YOU! YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED US!"

With an angry noise that no one had heard her make before, Lucy shoved herself away from the table. Her chair clattered to the floor, the sound echoing in the now silent guildhall. The guild had seen Lucy in several different moods before but they had never seen her so blatantly furious before. And, as they watched her get in Natsu's face, each member was just happy that it wasn't them she was mad at. Lucy was seriously scary when she was that mad.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JUVIA AND GAJEEL LIKE THAT! THEY ARE YOUR GUILD MATES! THEY DESERVE MORE RESPECT THAN THAT, ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THEY HAVE DONE FOR THIS GUILD!"

Natsu was surprised. Lucy had never spoken to him like that before. And she had never looked so angry. But she was his teammate and he was confident that she wouldn't really hurt him. So, ignoring Happy, who was frantically gesturing that he should drop it, and the little voice in the back of his mind telling him to stop, he stepped forward and shouted back at her.

"AND WHAT ABOUT WHAT THEY DID TO THE GUILD, HUH?! WHAT THEY DID TO YOU IN PARTICULAR! WHAT ABOUT THAT?! JUVIA KIDNAPPED YOU AND NEARLY DROWNED YOU! GAJEEL BEAT YOU WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIFE! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO CHOOSE THE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED YOU OVER YOUR OWN TEAM?! THE TEAM THAT HAS BEEN THERE FOR YOU FROM THE VERY BEGINNING! DO YOU HAVE ANY LOYAL-?!"

The rest of Natsu's words were cut off when Lucy pulled back her leg before kicking him with all her might. He went flying, smashing into the wall opposite of them. Everyone watching was frozen in shock. No one had expected Lucy to kick him like that. But, looking at the enraged blonde, whose magic was surrounding her in a suffocating glow, not one person was brave enough to stop her as she walked over to him.

The whole guild, even Laxus and the Raijinshuu and Master Makarov, held their breath as Lucy Heartfilia, the Light of Fairy Tail, knelt over the prone Fire Dragonslayer and spoke to him, her words echoing in the hall despite the low volume she used.

"Don't you dare question my loyalty, Natsu Dragneel. I've lost so much. I lost my father and my chance to reconcile with him. I lost my sister, a sister I never knew. I sacrificed Aquarius, a spirit I've had since my mother died, to save this guild and everyone in it. I spent a year thinking my best friend, the first friend I ever made, didn't care enough about me to say goodbye in person before he left for a year to train. Even after what I gave to save you, you left me with nothing but a lousy note!

And when you finally came back, I didn't even get a proper apology for it. But I didn't care, I was just too happy to see you. And then you decide to revive the guild and I jump at the chance. Because I missed everyone, so much. So the guild gets back together and everything goes back to how it was. And, once again, I become the weak link, the one everyone takes advantage of.

My home becomes my team's place to trash. You and Gray nearly destroy it every time you come over, you and Happy eat all my food and leave me starving, Erza has no concept of personal boundaries and goes through all my stuff while expecting me to feed her strawberry cake addiction, Happy insults me every chance he can, Gray is constantly stripping and leaving his clothes all over the place, expecting me to pick up after him and you sneak into my bed every night. No matter how many times I ask you not to and despite the fact that you have your own goddamn home!

And the one time I want to do something for myself, so I don't have to hear any more taunts and insults about my abilities and my magic, you crack the shits and question my loyalty to you! As if you own me! Well, to fucking hell with you, Natsu Dragneel! And with you, Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster! I'm done with all three of you! Consider this my official resignation from Team fucking Natsu!"

With that, Lucy stood up, ignoring her tears and her former teammates' demands to stop, and made her way to the doors. Just before she left, she turned and looked at her old team, taking in their shocked and stricken faces. Natsu was still on the floor, his face turned towards her. He looked shocked but angry. Gray, Happy and Erza were frozen next to the table, shock on Gray and Erza's faces and guilt on Happy's. Wendy and Carla were at the bar. Both looked furious. And if their looks were anything to go by, they were furious with the rest of their team.

"One more thing, in case it wasn't clear. Only Wendy, Carla and Happy are allowed in my home from now on. And only if you don't any fish in my bed again, Happy," she scowled at the blue exceed. He gulped and nodded before moving over to sit next to Wendy and Carla. Lucy smiled at him briefly before looking up at the Raijinshuu thoughtfully.

"Freed, would you please come by later and put up a rune barrier around my apartment? I don't want anyone to enter my home without my permission. I'll pay you for it, if you like."

The stoic, green-haired rune mage just nodded at her silently, trying to process everything that had occurred. With one grateful smile towards him, Lucy turned and left, leaving the guild frozen behind her. Reaching up to wipe away her tears, Lucy hardened her resolve. She would train. She would become stronger. And she would not forgive and forget this time. Nor would she cry because of them anymore. She was finally done.


	3. Meeting the Sohmas

Meeting the Sohmas.

It's been four weeks since Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily went to the East Forest for training. Wendy, Carla and Happy weren't originally supposed to join them but after what happened at the guild with Team Natsu, Happy didn't really want to be around them right now. Wendy wanted to make sure that Lucy was alright and Carla didn't want Wendy to be alone.

During their time in the forest, Lucy began to feel better about herself. She was happier and more confident in herself and her abilities. She no longer felt like she was weak. She was sure she would be able to fend for herself if she needed to. As a direct result, she began to smile more and started acting more carefree. It was like a heavy burden had lifted from her slim shoulders.

But all her progress had to be proven sooner than expected when Natsu, Gray and Erza showed up the day before they were due home. They had been banned from entering the forest until Lucy and her group got back but they had snuck out of the guild. Master Makarov was furious. He sent Laxus and the Raijinshuu to find them and drag them back.

Romeo offered to show them the way. He had been to their camp before, to see Wendy. When they arrived at the campsite, they were surprised to see Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna there as well. They, along with Lucy's group, were in a circle around Lucy, Gray, Erza and Natsu, watching as she defended herself against their verbal attacks. Laxus and the Raijinshuu joined the circle. Mirajane didn't look away from the four in the middle of the circle as she addressed Laxus.

"Hello, Laxus. I'm assuming Master sent you four to drag those three back to the guild?"

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

Mira wasn't offended by the short reply, it had become the norm for the now taciturn Lightning Dragonslayer. Since his excommunication and return, Laxus had been much quieter and very withdrawn.

"We were heading back to the guild, we were taking a shortcut, when we heard shouting. We decided to see what it was and were very surprised when we saw the three troublemakers here, shouting at Lucy. Well, it was mainly Natsu but the other two sure weren't being shy. Lucy asked us not to interfere."

Laxus nodded, satisfied with her explanation, and flashed her a brief smile before returning his attention to the four mages in front of him. Natsu was screaming at Lucy while Gray and Erza stood beside him, showing their support and agreement.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL, DISLOYAL BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON US?! WITHOUT US, YOU WOULD BE NOTHING! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE IN OUR GUILD IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME! YOU'D BE SOME SEX SLAVE IN ANOTHER COUNTRY! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

"I'm aware that I owed you for rescuing me back then. And for all the other times you all saved since I joined the guild. But I have more than paid you back for it. My debt to you is settled. I owe you nothing now."

With that, she turned to walk away, silently signalling that she was done with them and their drama. She didn't get far before Natsu grabbed her by her hair, dragging her back. Several things happened at once as everyone, except Gray and Erza, made a move to defend her from Natsu.

Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna all darted forward to grab Gray and Erza, to keep them from attempting to help Natsu, while Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed went to grab Natsu and Laxus used his lightning magic to strike Natsu. Wendy, Juvia and Gajeel made no move to help, they knew Lucy would handle it by herself. Wendy even held Romeo back when he tried to move towards the group. But not even they were expecting what would happen next.

Knowing that Natsu would not give up his attack, Lucy had been gathering her magic, using her newfound skill of chanting her spells silently before utilising them. When Natsu grabbed her, Lucy's anger was unleashed. Everything went out of focus. The group trying to help her, Laxus casting his Raging Bolt attack at Natsu, the proximity of her friends to her, Lucy noticed none of it. Her entire being had focused on Natsu. It was like the rest of the world had been blacked out. All she could think was: 'Make. Him. Pay.'

So she did just that. She used her anger, her strength, and channelled it into one of her strongest spells, Urano Metria. Luckily, since her rage was directed at Natsu, her spell only targeted him. However, there was an unexpected result. Her spell combined with Laxus' and the world turned white.

The whole group felt the sensation of moving extremely fast. It felt like they were being moved across the world in a matter of seconds. When their sight returned, they found themselves in front of a large wooden house. It seemed to be in the middle of the woods. And there were six people frozen on what appeared to be a porch.

There was a girl with long brown hair and wide blue eyes, a boy with orange-coloured hair and eyes, a boy with purple hair and eyes, a boy with white and black hair and greyish-brown eyes and two tall men with black hair and dark eyes. They seemed as shock as the mages felt.

Hatsuharu was waiting for Hatori. They were supposed to go home together, Hatori didn't want Haru to get lost and disappear for another three days. So he was sitting on the porch, thinking about his earlier discussion with Tohru. He really was surprised when he saw her and Yuki standing together. Yuki hadn't smiled like that before. Not that Haru could recall anyway. It wasn't just his normal, polite smile. It was sincere.

That made Haru happy. He was glad that Yuki was starting to be happier. But he had to admit, he was a little bit jealous, too. He wished he could have helped Yuki more. But, still. He was very happy that Yuki was doing better. And Kyo. Kyo was getting better, too. That could probably be put down to Tohru's presence as well. She seemed to be good for the whole family, so far. Even Hatori liked her and he hasn't really liked anyone since Kana.

Haru was brought out of his thoughts when Hatori stepped out of the house. He still seemed a bit angry. But that was probably because Kyo, Yuki and Shigure were all sick. He was very overworked at the main house. Having to travel out here as well probably wasn't going to help him. Haru stood up, turning to face his older cousin.

"So it's time to go, then? Is Yuki alright? And the other two?"

"Yes, they're all fine. And yes, it's time to go, I need to get back to check on Akito. He's feeling worse than normal. The cold weather is effecting him very badly."

"Ok, then let's go. Huh? What's that sound?"

Hatori and Haru both looked out at the yard. There was as a high-pitched whine coming from the middle of the open space. The next thing they knew, there was a loud boom, like the sound of thunder, and a large group of people appeared in a blinding flash of white light.

Yuki, Kyo, Shigure and Tohru all rushed out, wondering what was happening. They all froze next to Haru and Hatori, asking them what happened. Hatori was the one who answered their questions.

"I don't know what happened. We were just about to leave but we heard a whining sound and then there was a loud boom and then these people appeared out of thin air."

Haru wasn't listening, he was focused on the group in front of them. Particularly, the blonde girl being held by the boy with pink hair. His hand was in her hair and she looked pained. Without thinking, he made his way towards them. He didn't know why but he didn't like that the girl was in pain.

"Excuse me, but why is there a girl being held like that?"

It was like his words mobilised the group. All of them turned and grabbed the pink-haired boy and the girl and boy standing next to him. The huge man with white hair reached down and grabbed the blonde girl, setting her on her feet.

"Are you alright, Lucy? You're not hurt, are you?"

The girl, Lucy, looked up at the bigger man with a gentle smile and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him. The size difference was comical.

"Yes, thank you, Elfman. I'm fine. But I don't think Natsu will be. I think Mira might be ready to kill him."

They both turned towards to their group, redirecting everyone's attention to the woman with long white hair. She was terrifying. She looked like she was about to murder the pink-haired boy. Her companions didn't look concerned at all. But the blonde girl suddenly looked just as angry. She moved forward, shockingly fast, and launched a fist towards the boy, knocking him out then spun, kicking the girl and boy standing next to him. No one tried to catch them as they fell back, landing on the hard ground with painful sounding thuds.

With that, she turned around and walked over to the porch, smiling cheerfully. Tohru was shocked at her sudden mood change. The others just took it in stride. After all, they were related to Kagura and Hatsuharu.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. I'm sorry about that little scene. These are my friends. There's Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow. They form the Raijinshuu and Laxus is their unofficial leader. This is Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. They're siblings. Then there's Gajeel, Wendy, Juvia, Romeo, Happy, Carla and Pantherlily. The three degenerates are Erza, Gray and Natsu. They make up Team Natsu.

Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus are all Dragonslayers. Happy, Carla and Lily are called Exceeds. They all use aera magic but Carla has premonitions and Lily has the ability to shift his form into what we call 'Battle Mode'. The Strauss siblings practice take-over magic. Romeo is a fire mage and Juvia is a water mage. Gray uses ice-make magic while Erza is a requip mage. Evergreen uses fairy magic, Bickslow uses Seith magic and Freed uses letter magic, or rune magic. Are you magic users as well?

Oh, I haven't asked your names yet! I'm sorry. Do you mind introducing yourselves?"

Tohru and the Sohmas were frozen, trying to process what they were just told. It was a lot to take in. Their shock was broken by the man in the helmet, the one called Bickslow, when he started laughing. He moved forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I think you broke them, Cosplayer. You need to control the word vomit. Let's give them a minute to get used to the fact that a bunch of random people appeared out of thin air before we bombard them with more information, huh?"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and moved forward slightly. Looking at the group in front of her, she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I think I let my mouth get ahead of my brain. I'd like to start over, if that's alright? My name is Lucy Heartfilia. And you are?"

They looked at each and then Hatori stepped forward.

"My name is Hatori Sohma. These are my cousins, Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu. And this is Tohru Honda. I apologize if I seem rude but do you mind explaining what exactly is happening right now? How exactly did you all get here? And what do you mean, you and your friends are magic?"


End file.
